Things I love about you and only you
by Linore
Summary: Ragan wonders about the future and him and Noel's relationship after knowing the the futre about her and Jin


Summary: Ragna wonders what Noel loves about him after Hakumen memories about her and Jin and their relationship with each other for what it holds.

Things I love about you and only you

He sighed as he ran a hand through his silver spiked hair. Ragna's mechanical arm was fixed. Well while that problem is corrected he has another problem to worry about. Him and Noel. He saved her and woke up her conscious within her as Mu-12. It was painful and anguishing fighting her. He didn't want to hurt her hurt the girl he loves so much. But he too and their relationship was still intact after all that happened between them.

He was happy that they worked things out with each other for which he was glad. Though something bugged him. It was what the future would hold. "The future…" He muttered to himself. He heard that in the future Noel and Jin was together. He knows that cause of Noel's special ability to look through some ones memories.

She looked through the memories of Hakumen and found that out. And wasn't very keen on that idea at all. Neither was he. Don't get him he imagined that his brother would find someone to cherish with. But he didn't expect it was Noel. They had nothing in common and he doesn't imagine them as a couple. He imagined that Tsubaki chick he encountered would be a better match for him.

Only now she's on the dark side and wants to kill Noel for she knows the future something he won't allow. "Speaking of which." Ragna decided to spend some time with Noel. They both decided that they will get stronger but away from each other. They opted to spend as much time as possible with the other. Stepping out Kokonoe's home he found the girl he was looking for who was sitting near a pond looking at the koi fish with a expression of sad thoughtfulness.

She probably was still upset about Tsubaki. Her long time friend now set on killing her. And to add to that Saya his sister is the imperator. He doesn't know if he has the heart to fight her let alone kill her. He took a seat next to Noel the sun was out and the sky was clear."You out here to think too."She said. It wasn't a question it was statement that was true.

"Yeah." He answered. They sighed same time."So what are u thinking about?" He asked trying to make conversation.

"Tsubaki, the future and you." She told him simply. She turned her attention away from the fish to look at him.

"Noel if you don't want to fight her. I 'm willing to-"

Noel cut him off."No Ragna I have to fight her myself. God knows Makoto may not have the heart to do it but I have to. I have to beat the sense into her and save her myself." She let out a frustrated breath."I just can't believe that her jealously consumed her so much to this and over Jin no less."

Ragna noted how she didn't call Jin major. But Noel could care less right now. Because of Terumi using her love for Jin Tsubaki now hates her and since she isn't part of the NOL she could give a rat ass for not calling Jin major. He sure as hell wasn't getting respect from her after trying to kill her again after Ragna saved her.

"That's what I want to talk to about the future. And us." First her expression went from agitation to a look of softness.

"What about the future and us?" She asked him in a gentle voice. Ragna looked her in the eye but was having a hard time thinking of what to say.

"Well you looked at Hakumen's memories right?" He started. Noel knew where this was going.

"Ragna are you worried about me and Jin as a …couple?" She said the word couple in a slightly unhappy note mixed with caution. When she didn't answer her she knew the answer. She shifted in a different position and patted her lap signaling him to lay on it which he obliged he was facing up at hr enjoying her beauty which he cherished.

"It's just that Noel I don't know what the future holds for us." Ragna said unsure which was unlike him. This was bugging him real bad and Noel knew it.

"Ragna I don't either." Noel ran a hand through his silver locks as she spoke this." But I do know I want to have a future with you in it." She smiled lovingly at him. Ragna could see the love she had for him just like how he had for her.

"But what if the future comes true and you do end up loving Jin. Where does that leave us?" He had to know the answer. He sat up and looked her in the eye.

"Ragna no offense but your brother is egotistical no good for nothing obsessive psychotic ass hole of a bastard." Noel gave a look that said 'It's true you know it is'. Most people that knew Noel would be surprised she cursed but being around Ragan helped her be more confident and change for the better so curing came along with it. Ragna knew what she said was true especially the psychotic and obsessive part.

"Ragna I don't think I could love Jin like I love you. There's too many I love about you which he doesn't have." She told him continuing.

"Like what?"He was curious.

"Like for one thing he doesn't have your unnatural silver hair." To prove her point she patted it softly.

"He doesn't have your pretty eyes."She told him." He doesn't know how to have fun like you do." Ragna smiled at a memory when they went to an amusement park.

"He doesn't know how to dance like you can." Revering to the time they went to a club together during their travels."He definitely can't touch my body like you can." Ragna blushed a little at mention of that. But he remembers that night they shared and it was special to both of them. Of course they always kept having more fun nights in places they stayed.

"He can't get me out of my shell like you can." She was all closed to him now. "And certainly can't kiss me…" Her lips were above his. "Like this." She finished crushing her lips on his. Ragna wrapped his arms around her waist pulling closer while she wrapped her arms around his neck. They stayed like that for a few moments until they pulled apart."Those are all the things I love about you and only you Ragna. Don't forget that." Noel told him.

"I won't cause all things made me the happiest man alive." Noel chuckled.

"You better be going pansy ass on me Ragna the Blood Edge." Ragna grinned and pulled her closer.

"How are you like this?" He asked but he already knew the answer.

"Well I had you"


End file.
